Martwa strefa cz 4
Nie możemy panikować – Rzekła Kelly – Musi być jakieś wytłumaczenie tego wszystkiego co tu się dzieje. - Tak! Jakiś szaleniec urządzał tutaj eksperymenty – Kelly spojrzała na Darca, który uniósł szeroko brwi. - Może dowiemy się czegoś z dokumentów, które są w piwnicy – Rzekł Lee. Kelly uśmiechnęła się. - Widzę, że już cały dom obleciałeś. - Tak jakoś wyszło… – Lee i Kelly pomogli wstać Darco. Okazało się, że miał on złamaną rękę z przemieszczeniem. - Dam sobie radę – Rzekł idąc w kierunku domu. Przerażało ich to miejsce. Lek przeszywał każdą część ciała. Od stóp do czubka głowy. Mroził krew w żyłach i powodował gęsią skórkę na calutkim ciele. Dlaczego tutaj przyjechali? Zastanawiali się. Ale kto by przypuszczał, że cos takiego może się wydarzyć? W tym wszystkim to było straszne ale jedna rzecz była gorsza. Back i Melanie nie żyli, a jednak. Ich ciała poruszały się chcąc zrobić krzywdę przyjaciołom. Nie! To nie byli już ich przyjaciele. To były jakieś potworne istoty, które zawładnęły ich ciałem po śmierci. Co tak na prawdę się tutaj działo? Chcieli się tego jak najszybciej dowiedzieć. - To tutaj – Lee zaprowadził ich w dół po schodach. Nie wiedzieli czego mają się spodziewać. A co jeśli oni się uwolnią? Nawet gdyby to ich tak szybko nie znajdą. Przecież te stworzenia nie myślały już jak prawdziwy człowiek. Na dole schodów Lee zapalił światło. Przez chwilę nagły błysk wszystkich oślepił ale po chwili wiedzieli już co jest do koła nich. Byli w jakiejś niewielkiej piwnicy z mnóstwem korytarzy. Miejsce gdzie się znajdowali przerobione zostało na czyjś gabinet. Na biurkach leżały liczne papiery, wycinki z gazet i zdjęcia. - Czego mamy szukać? – Zdziwił się Darc podnosząc jedno z licznych zdjęć. Była na nim mała dziewczyna z ciemnymi włosami trzymająca lalkę w ręku. - Czegoś co by wyjaśniało całą tę sytuację! – Kelly zaczęła grzebać w licznych wycinkach gazet czytając nagłówki. Wszystkie dotyczyły bankructwa rezydencji w której się znajdowali. Kelly podniosła jedną część i przeczytała - ,,.. policja daje właścicielowi kolejne dwa tygodnie na zebranie pieniędzy…”. - I co z tego? Mieli kłopoty – Powiedział Lee. - Ale to nie wszystko – Kelly czytała dalej – ,,…jednak sąd postanowił skazać na śmierć najstarszego syna. Uważa się, że to on winien jest śmierci 21 osób, Jakie są na to dowody? Po przeszukaniu rezydencji znaleziono ich rzeczy. Mężczyzna wypiera się, że ma coś z tym wspólnego ale sąd w zakresie dowodów jakie posiadał, wymierzył karę śmierci …” - Znalazłem coś! – Darc podniósł jakiś notes. - Co to jest? – Lee podszedł zaciekawiony. Na zaszycie wygrawerowane były złotymi literami napisy ,,Donn Wolter” – To pewnie ten najstarszy syn skazany na śmierć – Darc otworzył pierwszą stronę. Na pożółkłych kartkach było napisane. * * * Wysoki i przystojny mężczyzna zszedł do piwnicy swojego domu i usiadł wygodnie za biurkiem. W końcu znowu był sam. Nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Mógł się oddać swojemu ulubionemu zajęciu… Pisaniu dziennika. Jego biurko było zawsze zastawione niezliczoną ilością wycinków z gazet i starych zdjęć rodzinnych. Spojrzał na gazetę, która przyszła dzisiaj rano ,,Donn Wolter uznany winnym”. Dziwił się dlaczego jeszcze policja po niego nie przyszła. Czekał na nich na ganku rezydencji ale nikt się nie pojawił. Ojciec również zniknął. Szukał go wszędzie ale nigdzie nie znalazł. Otworzył swój dziennik. Pierwsza strona. Po tym wszystkim co się stało postanowił założyć nowy dziennik rozpoczynający nowy rozdział w jego nędznym życiu. Zaczął pisać. – ,,Nazywam się Donn Walter. Nie wiem jak długo będę tutaj pisał ale wiem, że to przetrwa. Jestem niewinny temu wszystkiemu co się stało. Nie zabiłem nikogo. Nie miałbym serca aby zabić kogoś. Jednak wszyscy mają mnie za mordercę. Odwrócili się ode mnie przyjaciele a nawet bracie i siostry. Lisi wyjechała a Duck unika mnie jak ognia. Tak bardzo ich nienawidzę. Robią mi tak wielką krzywdę. Zdają sobie z tego sprawę? Czuję, że powoli tracę wszystko. Policja jak dotąd się nie zjawiła po mnie a wyrok już wydano. Kara śmierci. Czy się boję? Śmieję się śmierci w twarz! Brzydzę się jej! Nie boje się na prawdę niczego” Przynajmniej już nie teraz1 Wiem co robi mój ojciec… Ale on powiedział, że i tak tego nie zrozumie. A teraz musze przez niego i jego chora obsesję umierać. Nie! Nie zdradzę ojca chociaż tak bardzo go nienawidzę… A co z Lili? Tak bardzo nadal ją kocham. Ona jako jedyna się ode mnie nie odwróciła. Została… ale jej rodzice zabrali ją daleko… tak bardzo za nią tęsknię… chociaż móc ją zobaczyć ostatni raz. Obiecała, ze wróci… Może wróci ale ja umrę. Zabiorą mi życie, które chciałem jej poświęcić. Kochana Lili mam nadzieję, że to przeczytasz…” - Donn! – Chłopak usłyszał krzyk dobiegający z góry – Synu! – Do piwnicy wbiegł mężczyzna ubrany jedynie w powiewające spodnie. Jego twarz wskazywała na to, ze wiele w życiu przeszedł. - Co się stało ojcze! Przyszli po mnie? – Donowi serce podeszło do gardła. - Nie i nikt nie przyjdzie! – Mężczyzna mówił cicho tak, ze chłopak ledwo co go mógł usłyszeć. - Ale co się stało – Donn popatrzał na ojca. Dopiero teraz zauważył na jego ciele ślady krwi i brudu – Co ci się stało?! - Nie ważne co mi się stało – Mężczyzna wszedł na palcach na schody. Wychylił głowę po czym z wyraźna ulgą zamknął drzwi na suwak – Musisz mnie posłuchać! – Zaczął i chwycił syna za ramię – Wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli. - Nie rozumie! – Donn ścisnął rękę ojca. - One uciekły! Zaatakowały ludzi. Nie wiem co się stało! - Mówiłem, ze tak to się skończy ojcze. Nie słuchałeś. - Miały pracować na polach. Martwi nie biorą pieniędzy! – Donn spojrzał w przerażone oczy ojca. Wiedział o czym on mówi. Wiedział co ojciec od lat robił w swoim podziemiu. Kiedyś niechcący tam wszedł jak ojca nie było. Samo wspomnienie przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Ujrzał rzecz niewyobrażalną. Klatki z ludźmi. Martwymi ludźmi, którzy tak do końca wale martwi nie byli. Nie wiedział jak ojciec dokonał takiej rzeczy ale od samego początku przeczuwał, że sprowadzi to na nich samo zło… Te istoty bowiem same w sobie były złem. Pracowały na rozległych polach ojca. Nie musiał im płacić bo były martwe. - Co się stało! Dlaczego uciekły? - Zasmakowały w ludzkim mięsie! - W jaki sposób? – Donn ścisnął się za brzuch z przerażenia gdy jego ojciec odsłonił swoją nogę. - Jeden z nich rzucił się na mnie – Rana była wielka. W okolicy łydki. Widać było ścięgna i żyły, które nadal pompowały krew – Nie ma zakażenia. - Ale jak… przecież powinieneś się wykrwawić. - Bo staję się jednym z nich.. – Podszedł do siekiery leżącej koło drzwi i podał ją synowi – Masz! - Ale… - Przestań! Jak stanę się nimi całkowicie i tak będziesz musiał to zrobić a tak to wybawisz mnie od bólu… - Nie! – Protestował chłopak. Po jego policzkach pociekły łzy. Chciał zabić ojca za jego głupotę ale nigdy nie myślał tak naprawdę. Może dlatego teraz to było takie trudne. - Zrób co ci mówię! Potem może być za późno… Musisz przeżyć aby powiedzieć co się stało. Te bakterie są w miasteczku i tutaj nikt ich nie powstrzyma. - A co jeśli rozniosą się dalej? – Donn nie wierzył w to co słyszał. Chciał się jak najszybciej obudzić ale wiedział, że to co się dzieje to rzeczywistość. - Nie, nie rozniosą się o ile ktoś zakażony ich stąd nie wywiezie. Będą tutaj i tylko tutaj. Nie mogą się rozprzestrzeniać a dla ludzi z miasteczka nie ma już ratunku. A teraz do cholery zabij mnie! – Krzyknął. Donn spojrzał na siekierę i wziął zamach. - Przepraszam tato… – Ojciec zacisnął oczy… CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI… Kategoria:Opowiadania